disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jackson Storm
Jackson Storm is the main antagonist in the Pixar's 18th full-length animated feature film, Cars 3. A next generation Piston Cup racer and considered as Lightning McQueen's biggest rival. The most talented and successful next generation Piston Cup racer. Role '''Jackson Storm '''is introduced as a rookie in the racing world, where he tries his best to beat Lightning McQueen. But speed racer will beat Jackson Storm. Despite his overwhelming performance, many old racers retired or loses their sponsorship and are replaced by the next generation racers. He made his racing debut at Copper Canyon Speedway, overtaking Lightning McQueen in the last lap to take the win. When McQueen approaches Storm to congratulate him, Storm puts on a smiling face for the press but his comments show thinly-veiled disdain towards McQueen. Throughout the season, more and more veterans are replaced by next generation Piston Cup racers. At the final race of the season at the Los Angeles International Speedway, Lightning McQueen is able to keep up with Jackson Storm in every lap and the two eventually enter the pits together. McQueen barks at Guido and races back out of the pits before Storm does and takes the lead. However, Jackson Storm catches up to Lightning McQueen quickly, trashtalks Mcqueen to his "retirement" and passes the former champion easily. This gets to McQueen's head and gets past by Daniel "Danny" Swervez and Chase Racelott. Determined to continue, Mcqueen pushes himself to the limits, causing his tire to blow out, and ends the season in a devastating crash as Storm wins the race and becomes the Piston Cup Champion. When Cruz Ramirez enters the race, Storm completely underestimates her. As Cruz moves up to third place, Storm tells her that she doesn't belong on a track and her dreams won't be enough to make her a racer. McQueen tells Cruz that Storm saw something in her which was why he tried to lower her confidence. Storm was shocked to find out that Cruz was right behind him. Cruz remains close on his tail by drafting. During the final lap, Storm attempted to kill Cruz by pushing her against a wall, but Cruz flipped over him and won the race. Personality When talking to his competitors, Jackson delivers effective trashtalk, and acts incredibly disrespectful towards them, especially older racers. On the rare occasion that he does recognize a competitor as a threat, he takes the time to insult them, which will often get into their heads. He sees older racers as an outdated generation that has to be deposed. Appearances *Cars 3 (Movie) *Cars 3: Driven to Win (Game) Quotes *"Good luck out there. You're gonna need it". *"I think you heard me". *"Yeah yeah, come on, let's get a picture! You know - get a ton of pictures, because champ here has been a role model of mine for years now! I mean A LOT of years, right? I love this guy!" *"I think I touched a nerve". *"Hey champ, where'd all your friends go?" *"Hey, McQueen, you alright? Listen, don't you worry, pal, you had a good run. Enjoy your retirement!" *"Oh, wow. Nice costume! Come here, let's get a picture. It's so great to meet my number one fan!" *"No, no, no, no. You are not winning this!" *"I am not angry!" *"Wow, thank you, Mr. McQueen. You have no idea what a pleasure it is for me to finally beat you". *"You don't belong on this track!" *"I SAID I'M NOT ANGRY!!" *"No, no, no, Chick. McQueen is a crafty veteran champ. He's the elder statesment of the sport, you know? Takes everything I got to beat him". *"Oh, hey there, Champ! I heard you're selling mudflaps after today. Is that true? You put me down for the first case, okay?" Physical Features/Appearance *850 horsepower V8 engine. *Jet black mirror paintwork. *Laser headlights. *Thick blue lightning bolt in his doors. *Logos of various sponsors, including the Piston Cup, Combustr, Carbon Cyber, SynerG and his own sponsorship, IGNTR Liquid Adrenaline. *Speed:264 MPH/387 KMPH *Gray eyes: Sharp eyesight for ultimate clarity. *Race Number: 2.0 *Body: Coated carbon fiber and metal composite. *Chassis: Hydroformed alloy and steel. *Streamlined rear spoiler to reduce drag. *Smooth, aerodynamic shape, sharp-edged next generation Piston Cup racer body. Trivia *Armie Hammer, Jackson Storm's actor was born in 1986 the same year that Pixar was founded. *Jackson Storm won the Piston Cup in his rookie year while Lightning McQueen failed to win Piston Cup in the first Cars film (he gave up the Piston Cup to Hicks so he can help The King finish his last race instead of leave him behind so he can show his fans that it's not about winning). Gallery Jackson Storm.jpg Category:Pixar Villains Category:Cars Villains Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sarcastic villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Main Antagonists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Egotists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Successful villains